


Dangerous

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dress Up, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

Jesi would've never dreamed of wearing this sort of getup on Earth. When she'd had a choice she'd worn the same stuff as the boys she'd ran with; dressing up would've just been asking for trouble. People figure you have money when you get stuff like that - stolen money, most likely, but creds were creds.

She'd expected to hate the dress. It was too tight, too... leathery. It made her look ridiculous, she thought, especially with the scars on her face. She was a soldier, damn it, not a socialite.

Now that she was wearing it, though, it wasn't half bad. She didn't feel ridiculous at all. Matter of fact, she felt dangerous. Like a spy from an old action vid - pistol hidden on her leg, wicked smile on her face, ready to take down a dangerous criminal. Yeah. She could definitely get used to this.

She hoped that she managed to keep the dress. It'd be a real shame if it got damaged when the shooting started.


End file.
